


Did It Hurt?

by belated_snek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Harry Potter, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belated_snek/pseuds/belated_snek
Summary: It wasn’t that he hated parties or anything. No, he was actually having a lot of fun, surrounded by friends.What was bothering him was across the room, where a Ravenclaw boy was standing waaay too close to his boyfriend. And in a bad way.Aka Draco is getting harassed by an ass at a party and Harry is his knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 602





	Did It Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of that one tumblr post that was like:  
> Person: Did it hurt?  
> Draco: What?  
> Person: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?  
> Harry: No, it didn't, because I was there to catch him.

Harry didn’t want to be here. It wasn’t that he hated parties or anything. It was quite the opposite. He was actually having a lot of fun, surrounded by friends. It was nice to be able to relax and enjoy life for once, especially so recently after the war, without any dark lords attacking them every year.

No, what was bothering him was across the room, where a Ravenclaw boy who Harry’s seen in passing a few times was standing waaay too close to his boyfriend. And in a bad way. It wasn’t as though the two of them advertised their relationship, but it wasn’t a secret either. So what the Ravenclaw thought he was doing was beyond him.

Harry glared at the boy. They were too far away, so he couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the Ravenclaw had backed his boyfriend against the beverage table, a hand propped on the table. It would have looked casual to anyone else, but it was really just a clever way of blocking Draco from escaping. 

Harry tried to lipread them for a total of five seconds before giving up. The Ravenclaw’s body was turned enough so that Harry didn’t have a clear view of his face, and Draco was doing his best at contributing absolutely nothing to the one-sided conversation.

This was the exact kind of predatory demeanor he’s seen on many men before, especially in the muggle world, ready to exploit their victim. It made Harry’s stomach churn. Maybe if Harry glared hard enough, the boy will dissolve into ashes.

Draco was leaning against the beverage table, far enough to keep the Ravenclaw boy out of his face, also playing off the casualness. He was looking off to the side like he either didn’t care or didn’t notice, taking small sips out of his glass.

Harry shook his head. He could be reading the entire situation wrong. One shouldn’t just assume these things, plus it's not like anything could happen here in the middle of the eigth year common room. His boyfriend was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Harry clenched his fists when the Ravenclaw ran his tongue over his bottom lip seductively. At this point, Draco was starting to look vaguely uncomfortable, physically shifting away. Yeah, no. He definitely was not reading the situation wrong.

The Ravenclaw leaned close to Draco, completely disregarding his personal space, whispering something in his ear. Now Harry had enough. He couldn’t just sit here, watching the creep’s poor advances on his boyfriend, and not intervene. As Draco attempted to subtly get the Ravenclaw away from him, Harry abruptly stood, lamely excusing himself.

Pansy, being the only other one who saw what was going on, nodded at Harry. There was a dangerous glint burning in her eyes, as if telling him that if he didn’t intervene, she would, and the results wouldn’t be pretty. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermoine, but they were too busy snogging the living daylights out of each other to notice the outside world.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd, making his way to where his boyfriend was getting sexually assaulted. Was that too blunt? Well, he was going to call what he saw.

It took a lot longer than he would have liked, but people kept stopping him, offering a drink or just to get a close look at the Golden Boy. Neville tried to pull him into a conversation, but quickly backed off once he saw how agitated Harry was.

Harry felt kind of bad for chasing away his friend like that, but he was getting increasingly frustrated, so he ignored them all, not caring if he was being rude. 

After what felt like eons, he finally made it close enough to hear their conversation. The Ravenclaw was flirting (rather terribly in Harry’s opinion), and Draco was dodging each and every come-on shot his way.

That obviously didn’t discourage the Ravenclaw at all. “Did it hurt?” The boy’s face morphed into something that was probably supposed to be like that of what he saw on the male models in magazines, but he mostly just looked constipated. Harry internally groaned, already predicting what this guy was going to say next. So not only was this guy an ass, but also completely uncreative.

The Ravenclaw smoothly pinned Draco’s free hand to the table, the first time actually laying his hands on Draco. Even though Draco showed no big outward reaction, Harry could see the tiny signs, the ones that lead to panic attacks when the past got too real. “What?” Draco asked, glancing around distractedly as if looking for an escape route. Harry was going to straight up murder this guy in cold blood.

The Ravenclaw looked infuruiatingly smug as he replied, “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Harry saw the perfect opportunity. Silently, he approached this guy from behind, and spoke.

“No, it didn’t.” The Ravenclaw jumped out of his skin, whipping around to face Harry. Harry would’ve found it slightly amusing if it weren’t for the situation. Draco took this moment to extract himself from the dude’s (disgusting) grasp. “Because I was there to catch him.”

Harry had never heard anyone besides Quirrell stutter as much as the Ravenclaw. “H-harry P-pot-ter?” The guy backed off his boyfriend immediately, putting a good six feet between them. Harry slid through the space to Draco’s side, wraping an arm protectively around his waist. Harry smiled, shark-like. “Uh, hi… I-i’m - you-” the boy stammered.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked, tone sugary sweet. The Ravenclaw jumped again.

“Uh-um-Bryant. Timothy Bryant.” After stating his name, he immediately puffed up again. Harry guessed his family was probably important or something. Deciding to knock Bryant a few pegs down, he asked with the most innocent face he could muster, “Oh, Bryant? Is that muggle born or something?”

Bryant looked absolutely destroyed. Good. He deserved it. Draco’s body shook silently in a poor attempt to keep in his laughter. Harry could feel the corner of his lip twitching up into a smile, but he kept his laughter to himself, ready to strike the killing blow on this unfortunate guy.

“Y-you--” Ah, cue the anger. “How dare you? Do you know who my father is?” Hmm, he sounds a lot like Draco used to. That’s kinda funny. “--And you’re dating this-this deatheater scum--” As if he wasn’t trying to get into Draco’s pants half a minute ago. “--H-he deserves to rot with his deatheater family--” Draco flinched. Harry tightened his hold protectively. Please, someone tear this dude apart before he does. “--And you--!” Oh, he’s definitely going to call Harry the f-slur next “--Harry Potter, a fag.” Ha, called it. Also, that was hypocritical. Bryant finished his very eloquent rant.

Harry yawned, then turned to Draco like Bryant wasn’t even there. “Hey, after this party, do you wanna-”

Bryant stomped his foot and interrupted, just like Harry predicted. “Did you even hear me?”

“Oh, I heard you, I just don’t care.” Harry then procceeded to give him a Snape level glare, which had the pathetic excuse for a human turning and practically fleeing, his tail between his legs. A coward, acting tough, targetting those he (wrongly) believed to be easy prey, and hiding behind his privilege. Harry hated guys like him.

Harry let out a satisfied huff, before turning to his boyfriend, concern immediately taking over. “Are you okay?”

Draco nodded, running a hand through his hair nervously. “I’m fine.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, okay, a little bit shaken, but I’m still fine.”

Harry hummed, not pressing further even though Draco was obviously not okay. “Who was that guy? Bryant, was it? Acted like it meant something.”

Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of the Ravenclaw. “He’s a pureblood. His father is a head auror-- kind of a big deal-- with a huge grudge against my family. ...Probably something my father did to piss him off. Could get me and my mom thrown in Azkaban if…” Draco trailed off, grey eyes darkening. He turned his head to the side, embarrased, so that Harry couldn’t see his face.

Harry pulled Draco into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into Draco’s back with his thumb. Draco leaned into the hug. “Hey, it’s ok. You’re fine. Nobody’s going to do anything to you or your mum, not if I have anything to say about it.”

Harry felt Draco nod, then smile against his shoulder. “My knight in shining armor, huh?” he teased.

Harry blushed, faint pink dusting his cheeks. “Well I wasn’t just gonna do nothing.”

Draco pulled away, patting Harry on the chest appreciatively. “Well, consider this princess rescued.”

Harry blushed more, ducking his head. “Let’s get out of here,” he said. Draco hummed in agreement.

On their way out, Harry saw Pansy giving him a thumbs up out of the corner of his eye. Harry turned and nodded at her as the portrait door closed, and the pair ducked into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drarry fic so I hope I got the characterization and stuff right :P. Also, 8th year Drarry is my muse.  
> Hehe, exactly 1500 words. Noice  
> Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
